Dead Ever After continuation
by 2lucy2
Summary: I understand a lot of people were angry with the last book but (despite being an Eric(& Alcide) fan) i kind of liked the way Harris shocked readers by turning him into such a negative character and wanted to experiment with that. However,my story continues after DeadEverAfter starting with Sookie and Sam planning a wedding, however what happens when Eric finds out? What will he do?


Chapter 1

"It looks fine my friend." Muttered Pam from behind me, trying to soothe my nervousness. She was fixing my hair for what was intended to be the biggest day of my life…or so people had told me. She wound my blonde curls gently around the simple bun she'd fixed atop of my head and secured carefully it with pins. "You know Sookie despite the numerous scenarios you've found yourself in I don't think I've ever seen you in such a state! You humans and your mass ceremonies! Frankly I don't understand why this needs to be such an issue…"she whined.

"I want it to be perfect," I muttered to myself. "Just one thing in my life I can control!" I practically pouted before scolding myself mentally. Stop whining Sookie. You should be happy. This is everything you could ever dream of. So why was I not content with what I had? Don't get me wrong it's not that I doubted my love for Sam…but for some reason I felt something was missing. Ever since that night in Fangtasia I felt as though Eric had left and taken a part of me with him. I'd changed. We'd all changed. None more than Sam. Pam quickly called me back from my thoughts by spinning my chair towards the large floor length mirror and I suddenly realised that I should not be thinking of my Er...my 'ex-husband' on my wedding day. I looked up and let out a scraping breath as the air left my lips slowly...wow…

I stared at the girl opposite me in the mirror; staring right back at me. My lips were a gentle pink which surprisingly looked astonishing against my golden skin and my hair wound up my head in a smooth delicate way with small curls in areas which framed my face perfectly. "Pam I…" I was lost for words. A grin spread across her face before she managed to compose herself to her usual hard smile she wore to maintain her dangerous image.

"Uh-hum glad you like it." She answered in an attempt to conceal her delight. Pam herself was dressed in a pink fitted dress which came just the right length to appear not too flirtatious however elegant and inviting. It was covered by slightly darker flowers which wound intricately around the material. Her hair flowed in gentle waves down her back, a similar colour to mine however much lighter. She looked ravishing. She looked down at me intently. I could tell something was bothering her, but she wouldn't come out with it. I decided to let her tell me on her own. Unlike others I couldn't read vampire minds, except on occasion, which I wasn't about to tell them for fear of some form of retaliation. I glanced over at the open box on my bed which contained my mother's wedding dress. Pam saw me eyeing it and walked over. She threw me a wry smile, "its time Sookie."

I'd been waiting for this. I stood and dropped my gown so I was standing in only my underwear. I was no longer nervous around Pam in that department. She'd had her fair share of both men and woman in her centuries of life, and wasn't afraid to show it. Acting prudish would simply embarrass me not Pam, causing me more stress than I already had. We'd decided to have the wedding at night despite Sam's protests and my love of the sun as I desperately wanted my vampire friend to attend. Sure we'd had our ups and downs but at the moment we were as friendly as ever. "Argh careful Sookie! Honestly! Damn humans…" she trailed and I laughed to myself and shook my head. She did care, I know she did. "Close your eyes!" she ordered me in the commanding tone she used on her lesser vampires. She was sheriff after all, ever since…NOPE! Stop right there Sookie Stackhouse! We are _not_ doing this again. I felt her cool hands gliding up my back like a caress as she fastened the buttons. Oh my…that felt familiar. "right-open!" she exclaimed.

I opened my eyes as someone knocked on my door hastily. "Sookie! Sookie its Tara can I come in?!" the voice was rising in an excited manner and I noticed Pam roll her eyes and glare at the window. Tara emerged and paused after a step. She sighed. "Oh Sook!" she started and tears began to well in her eyes.

I heard a "oh for fucks sake…" from Pam in the corner and shot her a look.

"Don't you cry on me Tara! No crying!" I laughed and turned to face myself in the mirror. The dress had two layers. The first was just to my knees, a clean white which fit carefully to my body. The next layer of my skirt was an almost transparent white which reached the floor. The bodice was fitted and covered with lace. I'm not gonna' lie my boobs looked great! "Pam I don't know what to say!" I muttered and turned to my undead friend.

She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Ugh fine you look hot." She smiled. "But we need to get you down there and get you hitched!" she laughed. Finally…I'd never been so happy. I was surrounded by friends who loved me and about to marry the perfect guy, I registered this carefully in my mind and wondered how anything could possibly ruin what I had…

**A short while later**

I peered carefully around the corner of the building and stared at the rows of people sitting in the white chairs facing towards the front where stood chatting to Sam and my brother. The entire surrounding area was covered in fairy lights (how ironic) creating a ring of light against the dark sky. I could only wish my grandfather Niall could be here and see me now. Jason then turned back up the aisle headed straight towards where I was stood followed by Sam's brother and JB du Rone, Tara's husband. Tara jumped in front of me giddily and we both shared a moment of sheer excitement. Pam laughed to herself and I swear I heard her mutter "Humans…" once more. Jason's face emerged beside me and I swear I saw nothing but pride. Tara grabbed JB's arm readily with Pam much more reluctant to take hold of Sam's human brother. I gave her a warning glance and she linked arms with him, despite her distaste evident in her face. Suddenly Jason turned to me and I could hear from his head that he had prepared some sort of big brother speech.

"Sook…I er-" he began and stared at his face. I smiled at him gently and he continued "Sookie, you're my sister. I love you and you know I do. I know I've made mistakes in the past-" yup. "-but I can honestly say I've never been so proud of you. You've been through so much and now you're finally getting something back." I could tell how uncomfortable he was yet I could hear the truth in his words. "Sam's a good man. I can tell he loves you, I see it in his eyes...but if he ever hurts you-"

"stop." I laughed. "Jason I know. Remember." I laughed tapping my head and he looked down smiling. "Let's get this show on the road!" I said sarcastically and he wheeled me towards the back.

I heard the gasps as Tara and JB started down the aisle and felt my stomach jolt slightly at the thought of all those people staring at me. Pam turned and kissed my lips before grinning and starting down the aisle with her groomsman in tow. The gasps were even louder as the studding Pam glided past the people as if she was floating. Such beauty elevated from the undead and yet such ferocity rid inside. Jason patted my hand and held me tight to him. I felt like my legs were about to give out under me, god knows id fainted before. "Sookie you're shaking!" My brother stared at me in concern.

"Just get me down there." I managed to mutter. I felt him begin to pull me towards the awaiting aisle. I kept my eyes firmly shut until the silence forced me to whip them open and see who died. But to my surprise all was well. I stared into the faces of all those I knew and didn't and was glad to see so many of my friends had turned out for the occasion. I grinned as I saw just how many cared enough to support me. I heard the gentle Billy Joel rendition of 'Make you feel my love" playing softly in the background as I glided over the petals on the floor. I looked into the faces of so many friends some expected and some not: Andy and Halleigh Bellefleur; Hoyt and Maxine Fortenberry; Calvin Norris with his partner Tanya and a few of the were-panther pack; to my surprise my were-tiger ex-lover and friend Quinn was there; Bill, Amelia and Octavia were there; and Diantha had even decided to pay me a visit, Alcide Herveux who I'd considered asking to give me away was there, once a romantic interest of mine which never had chance to blossom, and several members of the Shreveport were-pack; I heard the gentle voice in my mind and couldn't help but smile with glee: _You look stunning Sookie_, I heard Barry Bellboy, fellow telepath, communicate in our unique way. He must have arrived with Sam's mom, last I knew he was staying with her. I looked up from the faces for a moment and locked eyes on what I was searching for. There he was. Freshly shaven with his golden hair forming his usual halo around his head. I swear I'd never seen him like this, his mind emanated pure joy and I felt honoured to be the cause of such love. Suddenly felt Jason releasing my arm and placing my hand carefully in Sam's. We were there.

"Dearly beloved…" began as we turned to face each other, sideways on to the audience. Suddenly I felt Pam, next to me now go completely still, I glanced at her and saw she was frozen in place, he eyes focused on something in the distance towards the crowd. I slowly turned and followed her gaze.

Jesus Christ shepherd of Judea.

Eric.


End file.
